kamenrideramazonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Amazons
|previous = Kamen Rider 1 (movie) |next = Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser }} is a web-only ''Kamen Rider season based on the 1974 TV series Kamen Rider Amazon and is a part of Toei Company's |スーパーヒーローイヤー|Sūpā Hīrō Iyā}} project. The first season was premiered on the Japanese version of on April 1, 2016. And the second season will premiere on April 7, 2017. The catchphrase for season 1 is "Open Your Amazons". For season 2, the catchphrase is This series was reported to air in the US in September 2016 as the first round of the exportation of the Amazon Prime Original Videos, under the title of 'Amazon Riders.http://toyokeizai.net/articles/-/121022?page=3 The exact details as to why it was delayed or has not made it to Prime US streaming services is unknown. TV Broadcast In July, 2016, an edited version of Amazons aired on two TV channels: the and at the late night time and the catchphrase was changed into . http://www.toei.co.jp/release/tv/1207596_963.html Production Following the Kamen Rider 1 movie, Amazons was announced in one of the 2016 March Televi-kun magazine pages and later confirmed on March 18, 2016. It changed most of the settings from the original Amazon and doesn't interfere or alter continuity with anything of the recently airing TV series. With the legendary staffs and strongest action teams who produced the Heisei Riders, Amazon now is fully reborn in a modern, darker, creepypasta but a scariest style that makes it not for kids anymore, because this series' genre is "horror". Continuity A standalone series, the world of Amazons, while not necessarily the same mainstream universe as that of the original Kamen Rider Amazon or contemporary shows such as Ghost and Ex-Aid, is established as part of the greater Rider multiverse by Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen. The crossover film, which premiered less than two weeks prior to the start of the second season, featured Amazon Riders Omega, Alpha as well as Amazon Neo, serving as his first appearance before his introduction in the second season, in the form of their alternate counterparts from the Game World. Additionally, a Bat Amazon appeared as a member of Shocker's Game World army. Plot Season 1 The world is filled by thousands of monsters named Amazonz, and the company of Nozama Pharmacy has hired a special team to hunt down and eliminate them. One day, the team were hunting down two Amazon riders, Amazon Riders Alpha and Omega, with their transformers being Jin and Haruka respectfully. Haruka eventually joined the team to hunt down the Amazonz. However, when they were trying to eliminate a group of Amazonz that were hiding inside a restaurant, Haruka eventually divided his opinion with the group when he found out that those Amazonz have no intention to harm humans. The restaurant has also changed Mamoru, one of the members in the team. He eventually started to have interests in eating human beings. After Jin and Haruka defeated Sigma, Nozama Pharmacy decided to launch a special plan named Tlaloc, a plan to kill all Amazonz. Mamoru was in a struggle during Tlaloc because he previously ate one of his friends, Kazuya Mizaki's arm. Haruka eventually rescued him and both of them escaped. Season 2 In the past, a massive spill occurred at the Amazonz experimental lab. Most of the survivors were destroyed, hot-blooded young men enjoyed hunting Amazonz and the experiment seemed to be drawing to an end. Far than ending, however, it was entering a completely new phase. The number of cases of ordinary people turning into Amazonz without warning was rising. The government formed a new extermination unit to assassinate people who had turned into Amazonz secretly and struggled to hide the truth. Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo is a loner, a boy raised by Amazonz who hates them but must suppress his cannibalistic urges. One day he meets Iyu, an Amazon girl who transforms into Crow Amazon and vanquishes Amazon enemies with her awesome fighting power. Chihiro is amazed at his first glance of Iyu, because she’s the first human he’s met without thinking, “I want to eat her.” She’s the first opponent he’s ever wanted to get close to, but Chihiro is unaware of her story. Iyu is a “Sigma Type Amazonz” a biological weapon brought back to life after her parents turned Amazonz and killed her. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Mizuki Mizusawa *Nanaha Izumi Supporting Characters *Nozama Peston Service **Makoto Shido **Nozomi Takai **Kazuya Misaki *Nozama Pharmacy **Reika Mizusawa **Shogo Kano **Yugo Tachibana **Takaaki Tenjo *Team X **Hiroki Nagase **Takumi Yamashita **Kenta Kitamura *4C **Takeshi Kurosaki **Ichiro Futamori **Kota Fukuda Villains *Amazonz **Spider Amazon ***Spider Amazon 1 ***Spider Amazon 2 **Bat Amazon ***Bat Amazon 1 ***Bat Amazon 2 **Ant Amazon ***Queen Ant Amazon ***Soldier Ant Amazon **Butterfly Amazon ***Butterfly Amazon 1 ***Butterfly Amazon 2 (Larva ► Pupa ► Imago) **Shrike Amazon ***Shrike Amazon 1 ***Shrike Amazon 2 **Crab Amazon **Wasp Amazon Episodes Theme song *Armour Zone - Taro Kobayashi (Season 1) *DIE SET DOWN - Taro Kobayashi (Season 2) Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Season 2 * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma: * Mole Amazon: *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo: * Crow Amazon: Notes *The show itself is an in-joke that this series based on Kamen Rider Amazon would premiere on Amazon Prime. ** This is further referenced by the show's catchphrase being "Open Your Amazons", a tongue-in-cheek reference to the fact that Amazon the website is an online shopping site that delivers packages ordered from their site to a customer's house. *The series title, Amazon's', is a pun that means several Amazon Riders will appear. *The next-episode previews for Season 1 are titled as "NEXT HUNT" and the last preview of is titled "LAST HUNT". In Season 2, they are changed into "NEXT TARGET". *Due to its violent and dark premise and the fact that it is for an adult audience, has Yasuko Kobayashi as its main writer and is a Horror/Action drama, some Rider fans view this series as an attempt by Toei to compete/capitalize on the return of the ''GARO'' franchise. By coincidence, GARO: Makai Retsuden, the sixth GARO live action series, began airing around the same month as this web series albiet a week later. **The fact that the series is going to be released on a streaming-only basis on Amazon Japan, it seems that Toei is following Marvel's act of releasing streaming-only series' on Netflix, such as Daredevil and Jessica Jones. Similar to those series', Amazons features darker and more violent materials compared to the more "mainstream" parts of their respective franchises thanks to the less stringent censorship. *It is the only entry in the Kamen Rider franchise to get a second season of the same show with the same title. **Even the longest series, the original Kamen Rider with 98 episodes, was still technically a single continuous season. The closest to a second season prior to was Kamen Rider Black RX, which was more of a sequel series to Kamen Rider Black than an actual second season. *This is the first original Kamen Rider series to be digitally streamed in the west. The first ever Kamen Rider series to be viewed online in the US was the Ryuki adaptation Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, which streamed on the 4Kids TV website until its closure. *This is one of the few Heisei series to not have Kyoritz present to provide lighting equipment, due to the company already working on Kamen Rider Ghost at the time. External Links *Official website at * *Official Season 1 website at Toei Company *Official Season 2 website at Toei Company Category:Heisei era Category:Web series